The Gummi Bears meet Tarzan part 12
back at the camp Jane is telling stories to Clayton and Professer Porter about Tarzan Jane well he didnt actually stand upright he sort of crouched like that and he supported his weight on his knuckles in the tent Clayton is shaving with his bladed razor Professer Porter on the knuckles Jane excatly like a gorilla Professer Porter extraodinary Jane it was amazing he bend his elbows out like this and walked like this Professer Porter oh i see this is capitipal oh Janey Jane what a discovery a man with no language no human behavior Jane and no respect for personal boundries Professer Porter how do you mean Jane he was this close daddy staring at me he seemed confused at first as if hes never seen another human before his eyes were intense and focused and ive never seen such eyes Professer Porter oh shall i leave you and the blackboard alone for a moment Jane oh daddy stop the point is we could learn from him we must find him Clayton oh Professer were here to find gorillas not indulge some girlish fantasy Jane fantasy Tarzan is and Tarzan suddenly appears Jane real Professer Porter its him its Tarzan Clayton Professer stand back he fires his gun at him Jane no wait Tarzan Clayton Clayton have we met how does he know my name Jane he thinks Clayton means the sound of gunshots meanwhile Cubbi arrives at the camp Cubbi there you are Tarzan ive been looking all over for you Jane and who is this Cubbi my name is Cubbi madam Jane nice to meet you my name is Jane Porter and this is my father Achimedes Q Porter and this out safari guide Mr Clayton Clayton a pleasure to meet you sir what might you be Cubbi im a gummi bear Mr Clayton sir Clayton a gummi bear i never heard of such a thing and your the apemans friend right Cubbi ah yes sir Clayton then can you tell us the whereabouts of the gorillas Cubbi ah i dont think that such a good idea sir Tarzan Jane Jane ah hello Tarzan Profresser Porter i see what you mean by those personal boundries Clayton what is he doing Cubbi i think hes curious to know what that stuff is Clayton i see well i wonder if he can lead us to see the gorillas Professer Porter look Jane he moves like an ape but looks like a man he could the missing link Cubbi funny you should mention that sir Clayton our missing link to the gorillas Professer Porter ah yes Cubbi i got a bad feeling about this Clayton dont worry Cubbi all were gonna do is see the gorillas then go where are the gorillas Gorillas Tarzan Gorillas and Cubbi holds his hand to his mouth giggling Jane shouting wont help Mister Clayton he doesnt understand english Clayton i ll make him understand if i can teach a parrot to sing God saved the Queen i can certaintly teach this savage a thing or two he draws a gorilla on the chalkboard Clayton gorilla Tarzan than imitates the drawing Tarzan gorilla Professer Porter hes got it Cubbi i wouldnt be so sure about that professer Tarzan gorilla gorilla and he scribbles all over the board Professer Porter perhaps not Clayton than takes the peice of chalk and scolds him Clayton no no no no Tarzan no no no no Cubbi this is kind of funny im laughing myself silly Clayton no no no no Jane Mister Clayton i think ill take it from here Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs